Fei Fong Wong
Fei Fong Wong is the pony-tailed protagonist of Xenogears. He begins the game as a nescient villager of Lahan Village, unaware of the truth of the planet he lives on. Fei is "one who bares fangs at God" and is meant to "stand tall and shake the heavens". He is also called the "slayer of God" by Nikolai Balthasar. Abel the Contact Fei is referred to as the Contact, and ends up being the continuous reincarnations of Abel, the sole survivor of the Eldridge crash who was the first human being to make contact with the Wave Existence through the Zohar. Fei would be the final incarnation of Abel - once the Wave Existence was freed, he was freed from the cycle of reincarnation. Fei realizes that in order for the Wave Existence, humanity, and sentient life to be freed and saved from itself, the Zohar must be destroyed. Personality In the beginning of the game in Lahan, Fei seems to be an ordinary man with an odd inability to recollect his past. He enjoys teaching martial arts to the children and is adored by the villagers. His hobby is painting, an ability he seems to have inherited from a master artist. In reality, his mind was barely beginning to heal before Lahan's destruction reopened old wounds in his psyche. Having lost his home and being exiled from the remaining members of his former village, Fei begins the game depressed, hopeless, and suicidal. Having no memory of his life before his arrival at Lahan, he is also very naive, nescient, unaware of the world he lives in. However, throughout the game, Fei gains strength, bravery, courage and wisdom. Fei becomes a seeker of truth and a preventer of System Deus. Fei becomes friends with other wayward lone wolves such as Elehayym "Elly' Van Houten, Bartholomew "Bart" Fatima, Billy Lee Black, Ricardo "Rico" Banderas, Emeralda Kasim, Maria Balthasar and Chu-Chu. Fei experiences frequent periods of memory loss and unknowingly has a split personality Id, a powerful individual who is the product of Fei's pain and anguish at a critically young age. This pain split his mind into three personas, designed to map to the Freudian ideas of the id, ego and super-ego: * the monster Id * the childlike "coward", and the * artificial persona Fei, designed to shield the coward from reality. It is noted in Perfect Works that Fei loves animals. FeiPaint1.png| FeiPaint2.png| FeiPaint3.png| FeiPaint4.png| Background Fei was born to Khan Wong and Karen Wong in Shevat in 9981. After his birth, they took him to the surface, where it is assumed he lead a peaceful early childhood. Then, fourteen years ago, when Fei was around four or five years old in 9985, Karen awakened as Myyah Hawwa. When Fei's father was gone, Karen would aggressively experiment on Fei, taking him to testing labs, causing much psychological damage. Myyah would even bring in people - humans and demi-humans, and kill them in front of Fei. Fei attempted to tell Khan about Karen's behavior, but Khan simply handwaved it and dismissed it as childish fantasies. Ten months later, Grahf came to take Fei, and during the meeting, Fei's power goes berserk. When a blast of power explodes from Fei, Karen momentarily returns to her old self, enabling her to shield her son from being killed by his own powers. Fei saw his mother die protecting him and was traumatized, creating Id. Fei was then taken away by Grahf, but fortunately for Fei, he still had a memento of her: her pendant - the Pendant of Nisan. Grahf traveled with him for about 10 years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Khan, who was tirelessly searching for them. In 9993, Fei turned into Id again, and Grahf turned him loose on civilizations such as Elru in order to cause chaos and destruction, as well to strengthen Fei's abilities. In 9996, Khan caught up to Grahf and Fei/Id, and in the ensuing conflict, Grahf possessed Khan. While Khan still in control, he dropped off Fei in Lahan, in order to prevent Fei from being killed by Grahf. Fei had no memory of his life prior to being 15 years old. Xenogears Fei is living a pleasant life in Lahan, and is awaiting the marriage of his two best friends, Alice and Timothy. One night, while visiting the local doctor, Citan Uzuki in his home on top of a nearby mountain, Fei is shocked to find a group of Gears flying towards Lahan. By the time Fei makes it back, the entire town is burning on fire as the Gears storm their way through the village. Fei finds an unmanned Gear nearby, and, despite Citan's protests, gets aboard; Fei has some success fending off the attackers. However, when he sees his friend Timothy shot and killed, a new personality awakens in Fei, causing the Gear to go berserk - the entire village is destroyed, killing many of the attackers, as well as Alice, in the process. A distraught Fei is forced to become a village outcast and decides to leave the ominous pink Gear behind. Fei flees to Aveh alone to avoid possible enemy reinforcements in a Gear called Weltall. After the destruction of Lahan Village, Fei joined with Citan Uzuki and other allies to uncover the web of deception and manipulation surrounding Solaris and, ultimately, System Deus. It is eventually learned that Fei has a monster living inside him: himself. Like Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fei is able to (involuntarily) become Id, a very powerful character who is the product of Fei's pain and anguish at a critically young age. However, for a brief period of time in Disc 2, the power of "Id" could be harnessed due to the help of one of the three sages of Shevat. System Id allows Fei to build up infinite AP and thus utilize three power moves. He ultimately finishes off Ramsus while under "System Id"; this mode utilizes Nanotechnology by Fei wearing a restraint that would prevent Id from gaining control. Sages Taura Melchior and Isaac Balthasar repair Weltall and it becomes Weltall-2. This is the third strongest Gear in the game, second if it is in System Id, since it's essentially Id in this state. The player is able to use System Id until Fei encounters the Wave Existence. After a final confrontation against Grahf and coming into contact with Zohar, Weltall-2 becomes Xenogears. Fei is a complex character with many issues, which he is able to resolve as his journey continues. One such issue is the being known to him as Id, that resides within him. Fei wants nothing to do with Id, but he still feels responsible whenever Id becomes loose. He later learns from Id himself how he came to be. Once Fei learns to accept things and become one with all of himself, he becomes a powerful warrior with immeasurable combat skill and ability. His love for Elly was small at first, as he sometimes asks why he seemed to know certain things about the Solarian woman he met during his self-imposed exile after destroying Lahan. But after many times in their journey, their combined affection grew until they were able to return to Ignas after finally destroying the Urobolus Gene creature and restoring the gene pool of Ignas’s human population to balance, along with their time together in the Yggdrasil. This love aided them in many of their trails, and no doubt in the end of the game, they will endure no matter what dangers await them. Nothing can separate them, as the case of their previous incarnations, Fei’s love for Elly, and her love for him has existed for ten thousand years (10,000 years) and will continue until the end of the world. Gameplay Fei is a balanced fighter with his specialty being martial arts, although his ETH-DEF and ATP are low. Fei has the most powerful combos in the game as well, and decent ATP-up and DFP-up "Chi" spells, along with a few offensive spells. Fei's bare fist fighting style is based on Bajiquan, where he can utilize powerful punches, elbowing, and some kicks, such as a Double Foot Stomp move and a slow version of somersault kick when using his deathblows. He can also use a headbutt to his opponent when using both Ryujin and Koho. Fei has the most elemental deathblows to his arsenal and can be seen using multiple guided shots as wind damage, a single punch to ground to make a earth damage, drill kicks that are embedded with fire after charging himself with flames, punching blows creating ice as the final blow comes with deadly ice damage, kicking moves that contain light damage to make a deadly heel explosion, and lastly, his final deathblow, Yamikei, which is his most powerful and damaging move. When performing Yamikei, Fei switches his fighting style to that of a Zui Quan-style drunken stance, where he summons dark spirits to surround his opponents to make a massive heavy damage. In Gear battles, Fei's Gear Weltall (and later on, his Omnigear Weltall-2), similarly fights bare fist, using punches and kicks to damage to his opponent. He also gains System Id from his Omnigear, which puts himself into System Id mode to take three of his powerful abilities in every turn until this mode wears off. The first move is to make a deadly wave of multiple punches and kicks, while the second move goes for a round of multiple kicks, knocking his opponent with a heel drop, and lastly the Kishin, in which Weltall charges himself to hit his opponent heavily with five powerful blows. Near the end of the game, after both Fei and Id merge into one personality, which allows Xenogears-Id to become Xenogears, most of Fei's final gear's moves are used in two or three blows to inflict deadly damage to his opponent. Xenogears's unlimited moves are permanently based on System Id and two of its moves can do two or three powerful blows. This gear's final ability is to charge itself to make multiple punches on its opponent, then to create an aura ball on its hand to make a devastating blow on its downed opponent. Deathblows *Raijin: - 4 AP *Senretsu: - 5 AP *Hagan: - 5 AP *Hoten: - 6 AP *Tenbu: - 6 AP *Ryujin: - 6 AP *Koho: - 6 AP *Fukei: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP *Chikei: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP *Kakei: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP *Suikei: - Water Elemental, 7 AP *Kokei: - Light Elemental, 7 AP *Yamikei: - Darkness Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "How long are you just going to stand there like that? If you're going to shoot me, then hurry up and do it. I don't care about my situation... I'm just a guy whose life is worthless... There's no point in me living anyway!" * "Shut up! What do you know!? When I came to I was surrounded by piles of rubble... I didn't remember what had happened or what I had done. I remembered absolutely nothing. All I knew was that my hands could still feel what they had done. The only thing that penetrated the Gears barrier were screams... Screams accompanied by the stench of blood, the sound of crushing bones, and my own curses." * "Look! Look at my hands! Can you hear their voices? Can you understand this feeling? The feeling of having destroyed your village with your own hands...? Of not being able to do anything for the children left behind...? Now they have nothing... I have nothing... I have nowhere... no one... I didn't want to get in it... I had no choice... There was no other way..." * "Do you enjoy this? Barging into someone else's country, and destroying the place... Dragging innocent people into becoming victims... Do you enjoy fighting THAT much!? Is it THAT much FUN for you to WATCH PEOPLE DIE!?" * "I thought I didn't have a path that I could take laid out before me. But like he said, that's just running away. I must find my own path." * "Probably deep inside, I'm not really trying to help. Somehow, I get the feeling that all I've done I did because I wanted to be needed. That if I did something for them... then maybe, I'd have a place to belong... There's a side of me that comforts itself like that. That doesn't mean I don't want to help. But, that doesn't mean I really want to help either. It might not be 'nothing', but it sure isn't the 'whole' either. I'd been drifting, led around until I met you, Elly. Now, we're stranded out in the ocean. I'm sorry... I got you involved..." * "Godammit! We weren't born to be used by them! We didn't come all the way to Solaris for that! I, we, everyone... we just want to make a place where we can belong... That's what we were fighting for... But now..." * "Dreaming... I was dreaming... Perhaps it may have been but a long forgotten memory... A dream... A memory... Things remembered when one is asleep... Things forgotten when one is awake... Where the deepest layers of memories become the outmost layers of one's dreams... Which are reality? Which are illusions? One cannot tell until one awakes... Or perhaps they are, at the same time, both truth and fiction... A vast nebulous... With no boundaries... An emptiness equivalent to my own existence... I dreamt such a dream... A long... Never-ending, dream." * "That dream changed me... That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was. I think I know now... What I have to do... That long, long memory of a dream... Perhaps it was the memory of my soul..." * "I have not lost hope in humans as much as you have, Krelian... Someday humankind will come to understand one another! I sincerely believe that!" * "But one being's ego can't determine everyone's fate! People have the right to choose their own destiny! That is why humans have free will!" * "Well that's alright too... We don't have to be perfect. Actually, being imperfect makes mankind live by helping each other... That's what being human is... That's mutual understanding! That's 'unity' and 'love'... I'm glad... no, I'm proud... to be human!" * "Elly... That isn't wrong. To sacrifice yourself for others is a noble thing... Even if it were to benefit yourself, it's no problem. There will always be a person healed... One or the other... Love gains its original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It is incomplete when one or the other is missing. The two are one. It was you, Elly, who taught me that. I believe that is what it means to be human. I can now understand the true importance of it. I don't know if it's the right answer or not... But we have a lot of time to think about it. What Krelian himself was looking for all along... We will find the answer to it all... ourselves..." * "Let's return to our planet." * "That's not true! I know they would understand! There's still plenty of time to atone for your sins! You of all people can do it!" Trivia *Fei is based on the legendary Chinese hero Wong Fei-hung of Guangdong, China. His name in katakana is written exactly the same as the Chinese hero. Because of this, his name can also be written as "Wong Fei Fong". *His fighting style is a mixture between Bajiquan, Jeet Kune Do and Chinese Kempo. In his Yamikei deathblow move, his fighting style changes to Zui Quan when using this ability. *Fei's Hagan and Kakei move is based on Liu Kang's kick techniques in the Mortal Kombat series. *Some of Fei's fighting abilities is based on Lei Wulong from Tekken. Both pony-tailed men use headbutts during battles and in combat. *When people think of Cain and Abel, they may think of them as being Caucasian - maybe even with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, this is extremely unlikely if Cain and Abel's story is treated historically. Blonde hair and blue eyes are actually very recent mutations in human evolution, and Cain and Abel are the sons of Adam and Eve - the first humans. So if anything, Cain and Abel would probably have dark hair and dark eyes. This seems to be the reason for why Xenogears depicts Abel and Fei with dark hair and dark eyes. :*Similarly, Xenosaga depicts Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene as Middle Eastern, not Caucasian. *The depiction of Fei's skin tone is very inconsistent, even in official media and fanart. Sometimes, he appears light-skinned. In the ending of the game, he is pale. In art, sometimes he is depicted with darker, tanned skin. In the ending scene, his skin tone is noticeably darker than Elly. It can be speculated that Fei may have obtained a faint tan from living in the sunny village of Lahan. Gallery Xeno-fei-expression-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-face-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sd-sketch.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong2.png|Portrait. FeiSad.png|Fei sad. KarensBlood.gif|Karen's death traumatizes Fei. FeiBoy.gif|Fei covered in Karen's blood. FeiOhNo.png|Fei covered in Karen's blood. IdSmiles.gif|Id is born. KidID.png|Id is born. 38-memories42.jpg|Karen collapses. 39-memories43.jpg|Karen collapses. 40-memories44.jpg|Karen collapses. FeiCries.png|Fei crying alone. FeiPainting.gif|Fei painting. FeiL2.gif|Fei. FeiPendant.gif|Fei has a vision. 51-grahf62.jpg|Fei has a vision. FeiScream.png|Fei screaming in mental pain and anguish. FeiID.png|Id. Excuse.jpg|Fei meets Elly. Fire.gif|Elly and Fei. FeiElly.gif|Fei and Elly. CanYouRun.gif|"Can you run?" Run.gif|Fei and Elly run to the end of the world. Embrace.gif|Fei saves Elly in the dimensional shift. Feisa.png|Fei. EllyAndFei.png|Elly and Fei. EllyFei1.png|Fei and Elly return to their planet. EllyFei2.png|Fei and Elly return to their planet. Fei_elly.jpg|Xenogears Comic Anthology. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters